


Opening Up

by Tazii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past Blake/Adam, Minor Renora and White Rose, Porn with Feelings, Risk of being caught, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with others in the room, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Vaginal Fingering, but can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: They’d gone through so much in one day, but it had been building for so much longer. A concoction of conflicting negative emotions. This entire trip, they’d stepped on each others’ toes. The hurt of the past months tested them. Now it finally felt like the air between them had cleared. There’s nothing Yang wouldn’t do for her.On the flight to Atlas, Blake and Yang get a moment together to explore just what they feel for each other. Maybe explore a little more than that too...





	Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY gee I finally got this one finished!! This is my first fic for something other than bnha and I'm excited to stray for a moment. I will be getting straight back onto it after this, but after the volume finale I was... 'inspired'. Actually, i randomly came up with the concept of this fic walking on a treadmill and thinking too much about Bumbleby.
> 
> This is honestly a softer fic, overly emotional and just all that loving bees, but with a touch of kink. A nice little balance.
> 
> This fic does take place during the volume 6 finale, so spoilers warning.
> 
> For the purpose of this fic, lets pretend the flight to Atlas was longer than it canonly was. Actually, it seemed like the flight was still long, we just waited for the end of the trip to have 'serious conversations'. So lets just pretend those talks were had earlier just to give me some peace of mind.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!! Thank you for taking the time to read!!

“Get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

_They did need it_. After all the fighting and misery that blindsided them that day, everyone was exhausted. Their auras were depleted, energy low, and the buzz of leaving for Atlas only lasted so long.

The high had come to its peek and now everyone was crashing down. Even Nora, the most energetic of them all, was pressed up against Ren and dozing off. The excitement had caught up with them, leaving them all drained. Somewhere at the front of the ship Yang could hear Qrow and Maria murmuring with one another. Idle chatter to keep themselves awake during their flight to Atlas. Only Maria was driving, but Yang suspected Qrow stayed up with her to help her focus. And _maybe_ exploit the time to chat with his childhood hero.

It was nice to see them finally get along after all the stress from the farm to Argus.

Soon the quiet chatter was drowned out with soft snores. Ruby was curled up and clinging to Weiss. The ex-heiress herself looked just as perfect as she slept, though the way her head tilted to lean against Ruby’s head was sweet.

Across from them, the remains of team JNPR were coddled together with Oscar. Jaune had collapsed at some point, sprawled out and clearly out of it. Oscar wasn’t much better, crashing down on top of Jaune.

Ren and Nora were sweet, as they always were. Ren had his head bows, his bang obscuring his face, but and arm wrapped tight around Nora’s back practically pulling her onto his lap. Nora was holding him too, one leg tossed over Ren’s and keeping him pressed close. They protected each other. From the stories they told, they had for years. It was the kind of protection Yang admired. _The kind she had promised to Blake_.

Blake was leaning up against her side, her left arm pressed against Yang’s right. But there was a mental wall of separation between them. The contact was light and reserved, Blake’s hands folded in her lap as her ears were pressed back against her head. She looked to be asleep too, just like the rest, but Yang could tell she was _tense_.

Whether it was her or the things that they’d been through, she wasn’t sure. If she had to chance a guess, she’d say a mixture of the both.

Once they had been given the go-ahead to leave Argus to the military base, everyone had swarmed Blake with reassurance and love. They’d all cuddled and gotten teary as Yang stood aside. Let them comfort and show Blake she was okay. _They were all okay_. Even JNPR had gotten emotional, doting on the faunus and offering kind words.

It had been heartwarming. _A family_. That’s what they were now. Had been for a long time, but Blake always seemed to need reminding. Be shown just how loved she was.

That was okay. Each and every single one of them were more than willing to remind her. And, for now, Yang refused to leave her side.

But the rush of positivity was balanced out with negativity. As awful as Adam was, as much as he deserved what he got, neither of them had signed up to this to kill people. One of the reasons Blake had run from Adam was because his willingness to kill. It was freeing for both of them to be rid of that monster, but the blood that they spilt still left a tightness in their chests.

Yang hated the man even more for forcing Blake to take his life.

Neither of them could sleep. Blake could pretend, but Yang could still see the way her ears twitched. How they pressed back harder as her face pinched. She was left alone with her thoughts, of the guilt she harboured. Everytime Blake apologised for what she blamed herself for, Yang felt her chest tighten all that much more.

No one blamed her for the things that happened. No one except Blake herself. And Yang was determined to help her through it.

Reaching over carefully, her robotic hand clasped gently over Blake’s, making her ears flick up and eyes flutter open.

“Hey,” Yang whispered, watching as Blakes eyes lingered on their hands before slowly peeking back up. “We’re okay.”

Blake breathed a quiet laugh, the breath she’d been holding released with a barely there sigh. She relaxed a little, her shoulders sagging as she slowly turned a hand over in her lap to grasp Yang’s. “Yeah,” she breathed, a smile barely gracing her lips. “I know.”

Even still, looking up at Yang with admiration and fondness, there was still that exhaustion of uncertainty underneath. The smile had been brief, and it too quickly turned to something forced. _Tense_. 

In the end, what she needed was time. Time to grieve and process. But Yang wouldn’t let her do that on her own. She refused to let Blake burden the pain alone.

They’d gone through so much in one day, but it had been building for so much longer. A concoction of conflicting negative emotions. This entire trip, they’d stepped on each others’ toes. The hurt of the past months tested them. Now it finally felt like the air between them had cleared. There’s nothing Yang wouldn’t do for her.

Still, in the calm after the storm, there was that uncertainty between them. The linked hands made Yang’s heart leap, the golden fingers tightening gently as she watched. But the touch was still subtle. Rigid.

With Ren and Nora across from them, and even Ruby with Weiss, both so clingy and shamelessly close, Yang couldn’t help but yearn for it too. She’s always been a physical person. That changed after Beacon. She’d been so _distant_. Distrusting and jumpy. It was understandable, but it still left her _craving_ that familiarity. Touch starved…

She couldn’t blame Blake either. It wasn’t like she could demand attention and affection. Especially after everything. She was hurt and withdrawn. Yang just… wanted to be there. She didn’t know if Blake didn’t want the same level of intimacy, or if she didn’t think she deserved it. She’s been so receptive before. She craved it too, even in small doses.

But now everything had calmed down, and Blake was left with her thoughts too long. 

“You know,” Yang spoke, glancing up from their entwined fingers to catch Blake’s eye, “I’m never going to leave you either.”

That was Blake’s promise. The words Yang needed to hear. The promise that Yang clung to. She’d been abandoned before. After Raven, Blake leaving had gutted her so deep. It was a promise she needed, and one that she finally believed. Her heart was in Blake’s hands, and she trusted her with that power.

But Blake needed to hear it too. That reassurance. They’d protect each other. _They’d be there for one another._

One of Blake’s ears twitched at that, eyes widened before that smile was back softer than before. It lingered longer, and Yang felt Blake lean closer to her, breaking the thin walls she’d put up.

“I know,” Blake repeated, eyes falling with a wistful smile. Her thumb rubbed over smooth metal, marvelling at just how warm it was. _Just like Yang_. She hoped that once they reached Atlas, Yang could get it repaired. She didn’t deserve to cart around another reminder of Adam. Not like-

Blake’s smile broke, ears flicking back as she slowly turned her head away. Yang wouldn’t let her though. She reached out, the flesh of her hand grasping at Blake’s arm. Soft but firm and so _so_ warm.

“ _Blake_ ,” she whispered, voice urgent and _pleading_ despite her attempts not to wake the others. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s over.”

“Yang,” Blake cut off, something warm and _fond_ creeping into her voice. Even if it was only for a fleeting second, Yang couldn’t help but latch onto it. “I _know_. It’s just… been so much.”

Sighing, Blake lent her head back against the metal wall. Still, she didn’t let go of Yang’s hand.

“I caused everyone so much trouble.”

“It wasn’t _you_ ,” Yang instilled, squeezing Blake’s warm fingers gently between the metal of her own. “No one blames you. We’re just happy you’re okay. I’m glad you’re here. _With me._ ” The last was spoken so _quietly_. Open and honest. Something so soft and trusting. Like she was baring her heart. _Her fears_.

Ears flicking back again, Blake lent forward to rest her head against Yang’s shoulder. She rubbed against the softness of Yang’s cheek, shifting that little closer. Opening up just that little more that made Yang’s heart soar. Blake’s right hand reached across her body, grasping at Yang’s upper arm. _Against skin_.

“I’m glad… I’m here with you too. I should have been here sooner.”

“Stop that-”

“ _No_.” Shaking her head defiantly, Blake turned to hide her face against Yang’s collar. “It was so _much_ , and I left you. I should have been there. I’m so sorry.”

Leaning her cheek against the top of Blake’s head, Yang closed her eyes and just _marvelled_ in Blake’s presence. How safe she felt. Ugly unwanted doubts kept crawling back, wondering if Blake would keep her promise. Now, after today, those thoughts were quieter. Drowned out with certainty. _Trust_. Yang trusted her. Trusted Blake enough to let herself feel _fragile_. Unguarded.

“I know,” Yang mirrored, a barely there smile twitching at her lips. “I’m sorry too.”

It was silent after that. The quiet snores and the rumble of their flight drifting into white noise. Even Qrow had fallen silent, probably losing his battle of staying awake for Maria. There was just _them_.

The warmth and thrum between them. 

It was a beautiful silence, one Yang could soak in. One she wasn’t quite ready to let end. But when Blake curled in closer, tensing up and squeezing tight, Yang knew she had to be _there_.

“I loved him.”

Of all the things Yang wanted to hear Blake say, that was not one of them. It made her chest ache, but it was far from jealousy. _Loved_. A love long gone. A fire that would never rekindle. No, it _hurt_ because Blake had loved, and she’d been hurt by that ‘love’ so awfully. 

Of all the people who’d hurt her, _those who’d abandoned her malicely_ , she couldn’t say she loved them. She’d never known Raven long enough to develop an attachment past abandonment. She thought of those she did love. Ruby. Tai. Weiss. _Blake_. How much it had to hurt to love someone so strongly, and have that love weaponized against them.

Yang’s throat tightened at the thought.

“I don’t… want to pretend like I didn’t. Like he didn’t hurt me so _badly_.” There was another moment of silence, but it wasn’t warm. It wasn’t _safe_. Blake felt tiny beside her, and Yang only wanted to pull her closer. Offer her fire and heal her wounds. “ _I’m scared_.”

Yang understood. She knew exactly what Blake meant.

_She was scared to love so openly._ To put that trust in someone else. To risk being hurt again.

_’But you’re not him.’_

That’s what Blake had told her once before, when Blake had to defy what her head and damaged heart had told her to trust Yang. 

“I don’t know if I can say it.”

“Can I?”

The question had fumbled from Yang’s lips before she could think better of it. Before she could overthink putting her heart on the line so willingly. Even as she felt Blake stiffen, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

Blake had positive love in her life. Had the unconditional love of her parents. That didn’t take away the hurt she’d been through. 

But Yang had grown in years of warm love, and she wanted to bathe Blake in the same light. There was still that looming fear that came with baring yourself so openly.

The vulnerability felt like a pit in her stomach, cooling her unpleasantly as he waited. _Fretted_. Still, she wouldn’t take it back if she could.

Blake lent back enough to peek up at Yang, her bright yellow eyes wide and _hopeful_. Yang could see how her ears flickered and swivelled forward attentive. Blake’s ribbon had always been cute, but Yang didn’t find herself missing it at all. 

“If- you want to.” _If you mean it._

“I love you.” And she meant it in her entirety. 

She’d known it for awhile, and that was probably why it hurt so much for Blake to leave. Yang didn’t blame Blake, _couldn’t_ , but it had hurt. Yang was a smart girl, she knew exactly why it hurt to be left behind again. Why she’d charged so recklessly at Adam. Why she’d stood up against him without a hint of hesitation. 

“I’d do anything for you.” That one she hadn’t planned to say. It just slipped out so easily. She couldn’t bare to hold back at this point. Raising Blake’s hand, Yang brought it to her lap, cradling it gently between both hands.

“Yang, I-” Blake’s voice trembled, her hand gripping tighter at Yang’s, searching for something to ground herself.

“It’s okay,” Yang reassured, her smile soft and sweet as the pad of her thumb rubbed along Blake’s knuckles. “You don’t need to say it.”

“ _I do, _” Blake argued, her voice strained. “I want to.”__

__She loved her. The words were hard to say, but it was all Yang needed. For now, it was more than enough._ _

__“Don’t force yourself. I can wait.” For as long as Blake needed, Yang would wait._ _

__Blake still looked guilty, upset at herself and her own reluctance. This was the _one thing_ she wanted to rush into and yet she couldn’t even manage that much._ _

__Yang turned carefully, her left hand slowly letting go of Blake’s as she lent her shoulder against the metal wall. Reaching out, her fingers grazed across the smooth skin of Blake’s cheek. Her fingers slid in ebony locks, graced with the silk touch. Blake breathed in sharp, ears perked up as she watched Yang with eager eyes._ _

__“Is this okay?” Yang was still quiet, her voice low in a soft murmur. She didn’t want to wake the others. More than that, she didn’t want to scare Blake off. She craved the affection. More than that, she wanted to share it. Indulge Blake in her own. Shower her in love and help her build herself back up. Mend the cracks pieces and build something better. _Stronger_. _ _

__“Yeah,” Blake whispered back, her eyes slipping closed as she leaned her head against Yang’s hand. Turning her face, Blake nuzzled into the offered warmth, her nose grazing along Yang’s wrist and sending a spark of affection through the blonde. “It’s perfect.”_ _

__Yang had to bite her lip to keep herself from beaming. Blake was _gorgeous_. Breathtaking and lovely. It was so easy to fall for her. Trust her. _ _

__Soothing her fingers through her hair, Yang cupped the back of Blake’s head, still soft and comforting as she shifted that little closer. Until her knees pressed against Blake’s thigh. Blake’s eyes fluttered open once again, her yellow eyes fixing on Yang’s. Ensnaring her in her brilliant gaze._ _

__“Can I?” Still so soft and vulnerable. _Hopeful_. Her golden fingers tightened around Blake’s hand subconsciously. _ _

__Blake didn’t answer at first. Not verbally. Instead, she pushed herself further off the support of the wall, sitting forward to lean closer. To take the leap despite her own nervousness. She wanted this. This quiet moment of perfection and bliss. The hum of the aircraft and mismatched snores of their teammates were drowned out by her own racing heart. For a moment, it was just the two of them, and it was _perfect_._ _

__“Yes,” Blake breathed, her face only inches from Yang’s. So close that her breath ghosted across Yang’s lips, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine._ _

__With that, Yang closed the lingering gap, drawing the woman close into a sweet and slow kiss. Uncertainty lingered in their actions, pressing but not pushing. A longing kiss to test the waters. To understand and communicate. Their fears. Their desires. _Their love_._ _

__The nervous kiss ended all too fast, Yang pulling away to catch Blake’s eye. To assure herself, but Blake only chased._ _

__Blake’s free hand moved to mirror Yang’s actions, reaching out to caress Yang’s golden locks and draw her back down. Stronger now. So much more certain. A need vibrated through her, drawing Yang down into her depths and seeking the woman’s warmth._ _

__Without the hesitation to hold her back, Yang was so much more bold. The hand in her precious hair made her melt. A level of trust and closeness only a few were rewarded. Yang returned the gesture by deepening the kiss. By swiping her tongue against Blake’s bottom lip and humming in delight when it opened for her._ _

__Yang moved, eager to get closer. Her hand left Blake’s as it reached up to join the other, brushing through Blake’s hair and holding her close. Moving carefully, she shifted to lean over the woman, her knee slowly slotted between Blake’s legs for balance. To draw herself closer and hold Blake tight._ _

__Yang could feel Blake’s ear flicker against her fingers, and Yang carefully moved them to massage against the base._ _

__That seemed to hit a spot when Blake moaned against her lips, hips rolling up to grind against Yang’s thigh._ _

__Startled, Yang lent back, face flushed from warmth and lack of air. Her chest moved with rapid breaths, her hair disheveled from Blake’s fingers. But she was _nothing_ compared to Blake._ _

__Blake’s eyes were dilated and half open, a rosy blush crossing over the bridge of her nose and settling heavily in her cheeks. She was _panting_ , her fingers tightening in Yang’s hair. Her legs tried to close around Yang’s knee, pressing tightly on either side as she shivered._ _

__“Blake?”_ _

__“I’m-” Choking on the word, her hands shakily moved from Yang’s hair, one reaching up gently to take Yang by the wrist and guide her hand away. Bringing it down, she pressed Yang’s knuckles against her lips, giving a tentative kiss. “I’m okay,” she promised. “You just caught me by surprise.”_ _

__Yang had a feeling it was a little more complicated than _that_. Were they sensitive? From the way her body had reacted so suddenly, Yang had to guess it felt _good_. _ _

__“Do you want to stop?”_ _

__The question gave Blake pause, her lips still resting against the warmth of Yang’s knuckles as she glanced up. Her pupils weren’t as dilated as they’d been a moment ago, but her eyes were still wide. It was a look Yang wasn’t all that accustomed to, but she wasn’t opposed to getting use to it. It made her want to swoop in and pamper her with kisses, and she struggled to keep herself from doing just that._ _

__More than that, she wanted an answer. _She didn’t want to push Blake_. Wouldn’t forgive herself if she did._ _

__“No,” Blake answered after a moment of thought, her fingers tightening around Yang’s wrist. “I- If you’re okay…”_ _

__Yang was _more_ than okay. She wanted to beam and act on her emotions. Scoop the woman up and take her somewhere private. But there _wasn’t_ anywhere private. There was a bit of a wall blocking Qrow and an awake and alert Maria, and Yang for once was grateful for the woman’s awful hearing. The others were still resting on the floor and the seats, too close. _ _

__As much as she wanted to burst with emotion, she had to keep quiet. Once they got to Atlas, there was no telling when they’d have time to themselves. For the foreseeable future, this was there only _moment_ together. Once they made it, it was all war. Grimm and Salem and maidens and relics. As much as she hated it, once they arrived her budding relationship with Blake was at the bottom of importance. _ _

__Of course she’d continue to fight with Blake. Protect one another. Be _there_ for each other. But like this? These quiet soft moments could be so far away. She couldn’t _ruin_ this._ _

__So she bit back the rising admiration, her need to be loud and brash with her love, and kept it contained to just the two of them. No matter how much energy was buzzing in her veins. That exhaustion of the day was suddenly gone, the adrenaline hitting her twice as hard._ _

__Yang slipped her hand out of Blake’s grasp, leaning heavier on her knees as she cupped Blake’s cheek. Once again, Blake lent into it, humming blissfully in an almost _purr_. If Yang didn’t have a mission, she’d take out her scroll and try to capture the too adorable moment. She hoped it wouldn’t be too long before they could share a moment like this again._ _

__Balancing on her knees, Yang’s right hand moved to carefully thread though the hair at the base of her cat ear. She was cautious, quietly concerned about catching the hair on the metal of her arm. It never did. Just as it did with her own hair, it slid in smoothly, no rough edges catching and pulling at strands of hair._ _

__She’d gotten much more use to using her arm, but she wanted to handle Blake _carefully_. Wanted this to be _perfect_._ _

__As if sensing Yang’s hesitation, Blake lent her head the other way, pressing up against the pads of her robotic fingers. Her ear flickered at the touch of Yang’s fingers, and Yang took the hint and started to massage again. Rub at the base and feel along it._ _

__Blake moaned lower this time, biting at her bottom lip to silence herself. It drove Yang crazy. She wanted to hear her, let her open up and react beautifully, but she knew why they couldn’t. Not if they didn’t want this to end. It was a shame. _She was so gorgeous.__ _

__“If you want me to stop-”_ _

__“I don’t-”_ _

__“ _If_ you do,” Yang stressed, leaning down to rest her forehead gently against Blake’s, watching as the faunus’ eyes fluttered shut, “tell me.”_ _

__Blake took a deep breath through her nose, her body tense as she struggled not to rub against Yang’s thigh. Giving a shaky nod, he breathed a rush of air through her mouth. “Okay.”_ _

__Pressing another quick kiss to Blake’s lips, Yang lent away enough to take a slow glance over her shoulder. Made sure everyone else as fast asleep. The remains of JNPR along with Oscar were still fast asleep. Sparing Weiss and Ruby a quick look, it was obvious they were fast asleep too. _Good_._ _

__Yang carefully positioned herself to hover over Blake, resting her weight on her knees knowing perfectly well she’d feel it later. Right now it didn’t matter. She just wanted to shield Blake from view from the most of their party. Spare her some dignity._ _

__“We have to be quiet,” Yang whispered, turning back to her teammate. _Her girlfriend?_ Yang wasn’t entirely sure the label, and she didn’t want to stop and ask right now. Whatever they were, it made her giddy._ _

__Blake breathed a quiet laugh, reopening her eyes again to smile up at Yang. She looked so soft and sweet. _Loving_. “Yeah. I _know_.”_ _

__Yang didn’t bother to hold herself back this time. Leaning down, Yang peppered light kisses across Blake’s forehead and over her cheeks. Across the bridge of her nose where her blush remained connected, and finally on her bitten lips. She’s savour this moment until all this _mess_ was over with._ _

__Blake laughed again, airy and flustered, that rumbled hum back in full force. Yang still swore she was _purring_._ _

__Rubbing her fingers along Blake’s ear again, the woman gasped and raised her hips, chasing the feeling of Yang’s contact. There was nothing there this time, her knee shifted back further to brace herself properly. Blake actually _whimpered_ and Yang felt bad for denying her for even a moment._ _

__She hushed Blake quietly, her left hand moving down to spray her fingers over Blake’s stomach. Without her jacket, there was so much _skin_ to explore. Once they got to Atlas, they’d have to try and find her warmer clothes. They _should_ have all that time they were tracking in snow, but they hadn’t had much of a choice that time. She idly made a mental note to offer Blake her jacket when she was done. Right now though, she was going to savour it. _ _

__Tracing her fingers over the smooth of Blake’s stomach, her thumb grazed over the jagged scar there. Blake tensed up, leaning back, and Yang could feel her stomach tighten up and pull away._ _

__Swooping down, Yang caught her in a deeper kiss. She pressed hard, a grounding kiss to soothe and calm. “I’m here,” Yang spoke against her lips, feeling Blake nod in response. “Stop?”_ _

__Shaking her head for a beat, she lent forward to steal kiss of her own. Reassure Yang. “No, keep going. _Please_.”_ _

__With Blake’s ‘go ahead’, Yang’s hand soothed down lower away from the scar. One day she’d pamper it with kisses, just as she would with the rest of her. But not today. Not after that fight. Yang knew perfectly well what it was like._ _

__Blake seemed to relax as soon as her fingers shifted, the breath she’d been holding eased out as Yang felt her stomach muscles relax. Moving her fingers from her right hand up, she started to stroke Blake’s ear. Rubbing it made Blake gasp again, her head lolling back as her legs spread just a little more._ _

__Letting her fingers catch onto Blake’s belt buckle, she gave it a moment, watching Blake as she panted and mewled, ears flickering. As if sensing Yang’s trepidation, Blake braced her hands on the floor and pushed her hips up, pressing the buckle of her belt harder against Yang’s hand. A very clear invitation._ _

__Yang was getting better at using her left hand, but it was still awkward undoing a belt with one hand all the same. Struggling with Blake’s belt, her hand was quickly replaced by two more, Blake reaching up to undo the belt herself._ _

__Pressing harder against the base of her ear, Blake gave a high ‘Ah!’, and Yang had to back off for a moment to cast the two not that far beside them a glance. Neither stirred, and Yang could feel Blake tense and coil under her, desperate for attention._ _

__Yang pressed barely there kisses along Blake’s jaw, her fingers carefully pulling down Blake’s zipper and easing the tightness of her pants. Leaning back, Yang let her eyes linger on Blake’s blissful face before allowing her eyes to explore down. Soak it all in._ _

__Blake’s underwear was, unsurprisingly, black. Soft and silken. _Comfortable_. She couldn’t see much with her pants still ridden high, but they were clearly for comfort and movement. Smart girl… Yang was utterly smitten._ _

__Yang pressed her fingers down over the underwear at first, feeling over smooth fabric and rubbing down. Blake’s legs widened, knees hitched up as she tried to give Yang more room._ _

__“ _Yang-_ ” Blake moaned, and Yang caught her in another kiss to silence her. To drink in the sweet noises she made. _ _

__Blake’s hands were back in her hair instantly, fingers tangled in locks as she held her partner close. She had to keep quiet, she knew that. It was just difficult. She didn’t want to be silent. Didn’t want to be _here_. Why had it taken them so long?_ _

__Realistically, she knew why. It was just _frustrating_. For just awhile, she wanted Yang to herself._ _

__Yang’s hand slipped down further, fingers sliding under the parted zipper teeth. Under the smooth material, she could feel Blake’s warmth. Feeling along the dip of her mound, Yang could feel the part of lips even under the fabric, and the slight lump hidden between. Rubbing slowly, Blake tensed up against her, bucking her hips up with a muted gasp._ _

__Pulling away from the kiss, Blake’s head fell back against the wall, panting for breath as her body shivered. Yang just _watched_ , mesmerized by the bright yellow eyes and the way Blake fell apart._ _

__“Yang, I-”_ _

__“Shh,” Yang whispered, rubbing her finger in slow circles and feeling the way Blake trembled in response. “Quiet,” she warned gently, alternating between teasing Blake’s clit and rubbing her finger between her folds. Her panties were slowing getting damp, and Blake’s legs twitched on either side of her._ _

__“I-” Blake whispered, ears flicking back against the metal of Yang’s fingers. Her hands slowly slipped, trailing down her shoulders to the front of her jacket. Gripping on, Blake pulled to steady herself. To bring Yang closer. There was a slight sound of a zipper teeth parting, the tug forcing her jacket to open wider._ _

__Bowing her head, Blake’s forehead pressed against Yang’s collarbone, and for a fleeting moment Yang worried something was wrong._ _

__Her hand slipped from Blake’s hair, gently grabbing her arm as the fingers of her left slipped out of her pants. She tried to pull back to look at her partner, but Blake was holding her close. Refused to let go._ _

__“Blake-”_ _

__“ _I love you._ ”_ _

__It was whispered, but final. Sure._ _

__This time Yang froze up, caught off guard and staring down at the woman clinging to her. The words made her chest tighten, equal parts thrill and uncertainty stealing her breath. She hadn’t meant to force it out of her._ _

__“Blake, you didn’t have to-”_ _

__“I did,” Blake cut her off, her grip on Yang’s jacket loosening slowly as Blake pulled away. “ _I do_. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”_ _

__Yang knew she meant it. She’d known before those words had been uttered. It still felt so _different_ hearing it. Confirmation that made Yang surge with sudden emotion. But after everything, having Blake to open herself up to something so personal was a show of trust. One Yang was awestruck by. One she feared she forced out of the other._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__Lifting her face up, Yang could see Blake’s blush had faded, though a rosy hint remained in her cheeks. She looked so much more _confident_ and, more than that, _loving_. A small and so open smile, eyes soft and clear. It left Yang feeling weak, and so _so_ safe._ _

__“Because I know,” Blake started, pulling at Yang’s jacket once again to steal a slow and short kiss. “And I don’t want to be scared anymore.”_ _

__Feeling herself well up with emotion, Yang dipped down for a deeper kiss. With one show of affection, she tried to convey _everything_. The unconditional love and affection she held for Blake. Just how much she adored her. _Wanted_ her. Everything she offered Blake was only returned in kind. _ _

__A brilliant burning desire._ _

__“Do you-”_ _

__“Keep going,” Blake laughed off, her voice unfamiliarly airy and sweet._ _

__Peppering Blake’s lips with an onslaught of pecked kisses, Yang slowly pulled back easing out of Blake’s grip. Bracing her right hand against the wall beside Blake’s head, Yang’s left hand returned to Blake’s stomach. Once again, her fingers accidentally brushed against her scar, but beside a slight flex of muscle under her touch Blake didn’t react. _Trust_._ _

__Reaching the band of Blake’s underwear, Yang slowly slid her fingers beneath it, easing the fabric over he knuckles. She was greeted with coarse hair and Yang once again found herself cursing the situation they were in. She wanted to strip Blake bare and see _everything_. Wanted to lavish her properly. _ _

__What she wouldn’t do to be properly between those thighs. To spend a night being as loud as they needed. To feel their bodies pressed together properly without the rush or fear of being caught. She wanted to do this _properly_. There was only so much they could do like this, and it killed her._ _

__She’d take what she could get regardless. Anything Blake would offer, Yang would relish in it. Maybe, _just maybe_ , they’d get to Atlas and the military would take over for them. Maybe things would be okay, and Yang would have the opportunity to be with Blake properly. Maybe ‘next time’ wasn’t so far away. Until then, Yang needed to memorize everything._ _

__The feel of hair. The warm lips that were moist with Blake’s arousal. How hot it felt against her fingers as she slipped two between. How engorged Blake’s budded clit was, and how Blake had to bite back a moan as she brushed it._ _

__Yang repeated her earlier actions, her fingers circling around the bud and twitching it slowly, rolling the bud under a finger as Blake bucked up._ _

__Blake’s mouth hitched open with a moan, and once again she bowed her head to silence it. Blake’s face was pressed against her collar again, but this time she bit _down_. It wasn’t hard, a barely there bite against her collarbone to gag herself. It was _cute_ , and Yang wanted to coax her to bite harder. Her collar blocked her throat and it was almost a shame. If she didn’t think people would question it after, she’d shrug her jacket off and give Blake a blank canvas to mark._ _

__Did Blake like to leave marks? _Did she like to receive them?_ There were so many questions rattling in her mind. What Blake enjoyed. What she was into. Where she liked to be touched. Her ears, Yang at least figured out. Yant wanted to know _all of it_. Wanted to know Blake inside and out._ _

__Moving from Blake’s clit, Yang’s fingers dipped lower, stroking between her folds. She was already wet, Yang’s fingers coated in her juices as a finger toyed with Blake’s opening. Rubbed as she felt it clench. As Blake bit _harder_. _ _

__Just as the tip of Yang’s finger pressed against her entrance, Blake’s lips wrapped against her collar as she began to suck. Her teeth loosened, and Yang could feel the drag of a tongue touch her skin. She was leaving her mark, claiming her, and Yang was tempted to leave her own._ _

___Focus_. They didn’t have time for that._ _

__Pushing her finger through, Yang felt the ridges of her inner walls. Felt them tense and squeeze around her, sucking her in deeper. It was hot and tight, throbbing with need around her. With the underwear pressed tight against her hand and the band digging into her wrist, Yang couldn’t do much. Still, she’d do what she could with what room she had._ _

__Feeling around, she stroked slow and felt the way Blake reacted. Just what made her gasp and rut against her. What made her _mewl_. What earned wet moans and whispers of her name. Yang wanted to find every single one of Blake’s buttons._ _

__Pulling her fingers back, she dipped a second finger in along with the first. It was much more snug this time. Warm and tight as Blake clenched around her. Her thumb stretched back, the slight pain tingling in her palm threatening to cramp. Still, Yang was determined._ _

__She didn’t know how much time they had left, but she wasn’t going to waste it any longer._ _

__Pumping her middle and ring finger into Blake’s heat, her pointer and pinky framed her mound as her thumb rubbed against her clit. The sudden change of pace made Blake jerk, her body jolting before she started rocking her hips up, fucking herself on Yang’s hand._ _

__She gasped sharper, _louder_ , before ducking her head lower. Yang could feel Blake’s face press against her cleavage. As Blake tugged her jacket tighter, Yang could hear her zipper open wider under the stress. _ _

__Blake’s face turned, biting gently at the softness of Yang’s chest. Sucking in the warm skin, Blake started to lick and nip at her boob. Littering her with bright red marks._ _

__It only egged Yang on, her fingers pumping into Blake’s cunt as her thumb tweaked her clit. Edged her closer. She quickly discovered the closer Blake got, the noiser she became, and the more she’d bite and suck to keep herself quiet. She switched sides, nipping at Yang’s left breast and raising blood to the skin._ _

__Her ears were back, her hips still rutting up, but they were less controlled now. Her walls tightened around Yang’s fingers, a low whine sounding in the back of Blake’s throat, and Yang’s own body throbbed with heat and arousal._ _

__With a few more twitches of her clit, Blake was cumming, her body strung like a bow as her heat throbbed around Yang’s fingers. Pulling back, she watched in awe as Blake panted, face bright red again. Her bangs were damp with a light sweat, pupils blown as her body twitched._ _

__Waiting for Blake to ride out her orgasm, Yang slowly eased her hand out of Blake’s pants, her fingers glistening with arousal. Leaning back onto her knees, Yang brought her fingers to her lips, making a show of licking them slow. Cleaning and savouring Blake’s essence._ _

__Blake twitched again, ears perked up as her eyes flickered from Yang’s lips to her eyes._ _

__“Yang, I-”_ _

__“Hey, if you’ve never seen Atlas in person before, you don’t want to miss this.”_ _

__The sound of Qrow’s voice snapped them both out of their trance, Yang tensing up as she bodily covered Blake as the faunus quickly redid her pants and belt._ _

__Beside them Ruby and Weiss were stirring, and Yang was quick to step up out of between Blake’s legs once she was decent. She held her right hand out towards Blake, her left quickly wiping against her pants. Heat was resting in her cheeks too, and she could only imagine she was just as red as Blake._ _

__But Ruby and Weiss were too focused on scrambling off each other to notice, and both of them smiled uneasy at each other. This was _stupid_ , but it was worth it._ _

__No one seemed to have noticed them. Ruby was pulling Weiss towards the front. Oscar and Jaune were stumbling off one another to get up. Nora was tapping Ren’s chest to wake him up, overly excited and impatient._ _

__Satisfied, Yang grabbed Blake’s hand, moving to lead her towards the front with the rest._ _

__She was stopped by a very pointed look from Nora, the redhead catching Yang’s jacket as they moved and demanding her attention._ _

__The two turned to look down at her. Letting go of Ren, Nora made a show of motioning to ‘zip up’ an invisible jacket. Glancing down, Yang noted the multiple red marks and bites across her cleavage and chest._ _

__Dropping Blake’s hand, she quickly zipped her jacket up completely, the heat in her cheeks only hotter. For once, Yang’s jacket was closed fully, and she was grateful that she could blame the cold for it._ _

__From the thumbs up and wink Nora offered before helping Ren get up, she figured that was about _all_ she could be grateful for._ _

__When Blake grasped her arm and pressed her face into her shoulder blade with a deep groan, Yang figured there was at least _one_ more thing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Tazii) (nsfw) (most of what i post is bnha, to be warned)


End file.
